An alicorn tale
by Siris22
Summary: A story about the life of an alicorn who is different from the rest. this is my very first fanfic so tips, ideas anything would be helpful. if anybody see's anything wrong with the characters please tell me so i can fix it. i would like to ask that you keep the hate to a minimum some is ok but nobody needs that BS again anything wrong please tell enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Race against the Sun

It was still early morning when I woke up in the nearly pitch black living room. Seeing the sky turn light-gray as the sun was preparing to rise I sat up wondering what time it was when I heard a soft noise to my left and looking over I saw the rosy pink form that belonged to Princess Flurry snuggled up next to me using her wing to keep us warm. I looked at her with a gentle smile remembering the sleepover last night.

It wasn't anything big just the three of us, me, Flurry, and Fluttershy oh and Angel, her best friend rabbit. We were gathered around the fireplace playing monopoly while roasting smores and while neither of us said anything we were sorta letting her win. Somewhere in the night it had started raining a little and we were starting to get sleepy so we finished our game and just sat on the couch listening to the rain fall and watching the fire die. I didn't see Fluttershy or Angel anywhere but I could hear light snoring from the room upstairs so I figured she took herself to bed after we fell asleep.

After carefully extricating myself from under Flurry's wing and putting a blanket over her I took my running jacket from its hook on the wall and left a note on the table for Flurry when she woke up and quietly opened the front door and stepped into the now clear but damp morning and smiled taking in a deep breath of the clean fresh air and started cantering toward a grassy hill not too far off where my running partner would be waiting.

Rainbow Dash was in the middle of stretching when I got there and seeing as she hadn't noticed me just yet I decided to surprise her. I snuck around behind her as best I could and as I got close I charged up my horn with just a little shock of electricity and nudged her rump sending a static shock through her entire body making her stiffen suddenly and her fur sticking up all over briefly. I started laugh at her appearance and wasn't looking when her hoof came around and knocked my feet out from under me making me fall in the damp grass face first. We both got up and look at each other in fury for a moment before we both start laughing at the situation. "Morning Dash!" I said brightly. "Morning Siris!" she said shaking herself so that her fur fell back into place "Ready to try and beat the record today". I smirked and said "you bet!". Since we were both just as fast we had taken to racing around Ponyville as many times as we could before Celestia's sun rose, so far our record was 10 times and that was at top speed. Now I say running partner but really I'm the one who runs RD fly's cause she can't keep up on foot. We took our places as the sun was about to begin its accent and as soon as we could see the first glimpse of the sun we took off at top speed.

While we do our race against the sun I may as well say a few things about myself. My name is Siris and I am the fastest pony on foot. I am 16 and a little shy around large groups. I'm also an alicorn. Not many pony's know that I'm an alicorn and I kinda like it that way because I like the way my life is going right now, I mean I get to live a quiet life for the most part and I don't get a bunch of attention from the surrounding pony's. Normally an alicorn of any kind would be in some big fancy school and learn about and how to use their magic, but things area little different with me. For one thing I'm the only male alicorn ever known, another reason I'm glad there aren't many who know what I am, and like Flurry I was born an alicorn but kept secret until my folks died of old age (which wasn't long as they were already very old) and another thing, my wing never really grew out so they're still really small. Which is ok with me I've always felt better with my hooves on the ground. Oh and one last important thing you should know, my magic is a total joke.

You would normally just assume that alicorns were good at magic but with me its a little different. Everything I try to hold or move just gets blown up or worse so I just stick to simple things like barriers and magic blasts. I'm actually really good at making barriers, but like everything I do with magic it doesn't always work like you can see it it's there but it won't stop anything from walking through. Though I can work this cool spell thing makes you untouchable by any other magic, other than that its nothing special.

I live with Fluttershy most of the time but I've woken up a couple in Twilight's library cause I spent all night reading which has happened often enough that she doesn't mind anymore besides I work there anyway so its not a huge deal. In fact she has even offered me to live there in the spare room downstairs but I respectfully declined her offer because I like living with Fluttershy its quiet and peaceful there and she's just so nice too me it would be rude after all she's done for me over the past 6 years to just up and leave her. Besides Flurry usually stays there while she study's magic with Twilight. I mean the girl already think of me like an older brother so it wouldn't be that weird if we were to share the room, but like I already said I like living with Shy.

We completed our 8th lap and were getting tired and the sun was already almost up but we weren't going to give up just yet and Dash squealed with joy at the speed we were going as we gave it one last burst of speed. Dash and I have known each ever since I first arrived in Ponyville. We first met when I was out one morning running and tried to catch up and see what in the name of Celestia was going so fast cause, as I've been told, I look something like a bolt of lightning when I'm running as fast as I can.

I saw her coming and tried to speed up and get away and of course she also sped up so we keep speeding until were both at max speed and we both kept running until we were to exhausted to keep going. Afterward, when we had enough breath to talk comfortably, we introduced ourselves and talked for about an hour until she said she had someplace to be and I said the same but before she took off she said that she had fun and asked if I was going to be out again the next day. I said I was and so that's how we started our morning running's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank for the tips I feel like they were a big help with this chapter I hope you all enjoy it also I think I should have mentioned this earlier but I DO NOT OWN MLP anyway here you go**

Chapter 2: **Little details**

When we finished our last lap we didn't stop, instead we waved and agreed to see each other tomorrow and went back to our respective homes. When I got back to the house the girls were still asleep and the sun had just started to filter through the windows so I took off my jacket and headed towards the guest shower to freshen up before they woke.

When I got out I went to the to brush my teeth and mane so that I didn't look like a total moron afterward, otherwise I would have to worry about Rarity attacking me again and after the last time I let her do stuff with my mane I wasn't looking forward to another hairdo. I smelt like roses for weeks ugh!. When I wiped the steam off the mirror I got a good look at myself with my pale gray-white coat and snowy white mane and eyes that shone like molten silver.

In all honesty I looked rather like a mare and had been told so by many others including RD to my extreme displeasure. It wasn't like I hated the way I looked I actually did, but when I went with Twilight on one of her trips to Canterlot last year a couple of half-drunk stallions caught me in an alleyway and tried to ask me out which followed in the kicking of their flanks till they ran away in terror and me never wanting to come back.

If that didn't already tell you I am rather good at hoof-to-hoof combat, another thanks to RD for training with me, despite my being able to use my lightning magic, as I decided to call it since it couldn't do much else, and blast the hell out of them I try my best not to use magic cause I can't control it very well and didn't want to barbeque them.

The last thing I think you ought to know, I do not have a cutie mark sad right, nearly a stallion myself and no cutie mark. Because I am really defensive about myself and my friends even if its stupid most people expected it to be a shield or something but wasn't really concerned, I mean there are lots of pony's who go their whole lives without a mark and are just fine anyway back to the story.

After drying off I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast going before I had to take Flurry with me back to the library. By the time Fluttershy woke up I had three steaming plates of eggs and toast on the table with three glasses of milk next to them. The eggs were easy to make since I could use my magic to cook them. "Morning Shy sleep well enough?". "Yes thank you very much" just then her stomach let out a soft growl "hungry" I asked chuckling lightly. "mm-hmm" she mumbled briefly smiling a little before looking away.

I couldn't help but laugh at her a little, nearly 5 years of living together and she was still shy and timid around me. "Alright then why don't you sit down and start eating and I'll go get the princess up". She nodded and sat down at the table while I went into the other room to find Flurry exactly where I left her, on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, snoring softly against one of her wings. I shook her gently while quietly calling her name.

"Flurry...Flurry its time to wake up". She eventually opened her eyes slightly and sat up blinking sleepily at me. "Hey kid sleep well?" I said, she looked at me for a moment before stretching and yawning loudly "Good morning Cye yes I did". I had to back up a bit to avoid getting hit by her wings "Well come on into the kitchen and get some food, were having eggs and cold milk for breakfast". "Cool! beats cold cereal any day".

I laughed with her on this knowing only too well that if spike or I weren't the ones cooking all Twi could do was make a bowl of cereal and pour milk in it. Flurry couldn't say my name correctly so she would always call me Cye instead and it sorta stuck... with everypony not just her which annoyed me at first but I got used to it. Flurry is only 11 but she's already wicked smart and both a strong magic user and flier, the complete physical opposite of me. Her wings are almost twice the size of RD's and just as strong.

Twilight and Spike were both away on some mission so I had to take care of Flurry which wasn't that bad, I mean not only did I enjoy her company I had been taking care of her for the last few years I'd known her so it was no big deal. In fact it had been happening more and more often these days, so much so that I had thought about asking twilight for some kind of teaching unit so that maybe I can help teach her something as well as keeping an eye on her, but she left before I could ask so for now I have her help me around the library to practice her magic in holding things.

After a pleasantly quiet breakfast Fluttershy excused herself and went out to the garden with a basket to harvest more vegetables for her animal friends. Meanwhile I told Flurry to get ready to go while I collected the dishes and took them to the sink so I could clean them which, like spike for Twilight, I do for Shy as often as I can. As I finished with the dishes I heard the _CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK_ of Flurry's suitcase banging down the stairs signifying that she was ready to go. I will never understand Why she drags her bag instead of levitating it up and down the stairs like any other unicorn would do. "All set and ready to go?" I asked. "Yep!" she said lifting her suitcase in emphasis of her point. " Then lets get going". As we left I turned and waved goodbye to Shy in the garden. She looked up and waved back and we turned and headed in the direction of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Trapped

About halfway through the town as we were passing Rarity's boutique I remembered that I had placed an order for a new hoodie a while ago and that it should be done by now. So I told Flurry about it and we changed direction in favor of the shop. As we opened the door a small bell above the door jingled anouncing our arrival and a voice from the back called "just a moment please! ".

While we waited a drowsy looking young unicorn walked in from what looked like the kitchen. She was had a white coat with pink and purple hair and eyes that were a gray tinted green. Her cutie mark was a red pink and violet striped shield with the emblem being a purple star with a musical note over it

. Before I could stop her, Flurry flew over and crashed into her with a loud bang shouting "Surprise!" at the top of her voice. Sweetie Bell must not have been fully awake because she let out a loud squeak as the alicorn tackled her to the ground and began tickling her.

I have no idea why Flurry was tickling her, I think it was just one of the things she did to say hi to some people. Personally, I think it might be because she spent too much time around Pinkie Pie last year.

While the unicorn was writhing under the tickle attack she looked at me and called to me between gasps of breath "Siris* _breath!_ *please* _breath!_ *help me!". I looked at her for a moment and sighed before using my magic for a simple static shock spell. As soon as it hit them they exploded into what looked like a fluffy cloud of fur and feathers with limbs flailing at various points.

They both used their magic to put their hair back together and turned to glare at me. "What?" I asked "you said you wanted help and that was the best way I could diffuse the situation". Then they turned to each other and whispered together for a moment before turning back to me with a look I had seen quite often and didn't like, it was a look of sweet revenge, and given that it was SB who, like her sister was rather good at fashion, I was a bit worried.

"Girls what are you thinking" I asked nervously while slowly backing away. "Oh nothing too terrible" Sweetie said with a devilish grin "Just a quick game of dress up" Flurry said with an excited look on her face.

'OH CRAP!' I thought and tried to make a run for it in the only direction I could, through the back where all the dresses were kept. I jumped over them as they dove for me and ran around the main counter and through the curtains into the back and took a quick look around at the multitude of clothes. There were different clothes for every season including but not limited too shirts, pants, hats, jackets, winter coats, and even some shoes and boots toward the back with plenty of mirrors. I made a quick decision and hid under a set of wedding dresses that were just the right size and color to hide me without being obvious plus they had enough room to turn in without moving the dress.

A few seconds later I heard the to girls come in and immediately start looking for me, both of them using their magic to quickly but thoroughly comb through all the clothes. I could see through the top of the dress I was currently hiding in that they on the opposite side if the room going through the huge rack of gowns and dancing dresses and darker colored clothes which would have been the ideal hiding place had I not known that they would have checked there first. I thought about making a break for it while they were busy but rarity choose that moment to walk in from another room, probably the room where she made all these things.

Rarity looked about the same as usual, with a snowy white coat and deep purple mane and eyes the color of the midday sky and three diamonds as her cutie mark.

"What on earth is going on here?" she asked. "We're trying to find Siris so we can play dress up with him but he ran off before we catch him". "Oh?" said Rarity raising an eyebrow "and why are you trying to play that with him you know he doesn't like it" 'Yes!' I thought for a moment 'score for having a few friends who understand!'. "He used his magic and made our hair poof up" Sweetie informed her and In response she simply laughed and said "I see now well then we'll have to find him so that justice can served" .

My jaw dropped 'so much for understanding friends' I thought bitterly, here I was thinking I might have been able to get out of this unscathed and Rarity had to go and join them.

My chances of escape dropped down to 0, Rarity knew this place like back of her hoof, there was no way out, all there was to do now was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys im sorry I took so long in this chapter life decided to pay me a visit for a while and raise hell, but anyway hope you enjoy this one and again tips and ideas are always welcome**

Chapter 4:An acceptable involuntary dress up

As I hid under the rather frilly wedding dress waiting to be discovered by the trio of girls who were looking to humiliate me for their own amusement I was considering my options, few though they were. Since trying to get out through the front door would get me caught immediately that left using magic as my only viable option. Mentally running through my rather short list of spells, only three might be able to get me out of here. 1 I could try and teleport out of here but I needed to bring Flurry with me since I was in charge of taking care of here so that wouldn't work. 2 I could use my electricity magic and overcharge the power causing the breaker to short out and allow me to grab Flurry and escape in the confusion, that could work but it might make Flurry mad at me and I don't really want that so that one was a maybe. 3 (which I REALLY didn't like) I could just surrender myself and suffer through the ultimate humiliation of being put in whatever clothing article the girls choose which would cause the least amount of damage and would only cost me my pride. On the other hand I still had to keep my alicorn status a secret so unfortunately the third option was the best one, so I gritted my teeth and with a sigh stepped out from under the dress. " Ok, I give up you winOHHFF!". I couldn't finish because I was triple tackled to the floor by three white blur's of fur with what I thought was a large potato sack or something. Whatever it was I couldn't tell because I was blindfolded by one of my assailants all I knew was that the bag they were stuffing me into was actually smooth and silky soft, oh and for some reason I couldn't move my body at all probably because somepony (Flurry most likely) was holding me still with magic. I could feel my front legs slide out some holes in the side near the top, clearly indicating that I was being stuffed into some piece of clothing rather than a sack, and somepony messing with my hair. Within a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and blindness, during which they tweaked with what I was pretty sure at this point was a dress, they set me down and removed the blindfold from my face. What I saw before me was an stunningly attractive young pony wearing a white brides maid dress with a light blue laced flower design around the hem and a tiara made white and blue flowers on her head just in front of her horn. At that moment a cloud that was blocking the sun cleared and shone on the young pony making her shine like a star. I let the moment last until the next cloud rolled over the sun then I turned and smiled at Rarity and the girls standing just behind her who were smiling smugly at their successful makeover. "Alright I'll admit it, you girls did a good job" I said "Well of course we did, we had the best seamstress in Equestria to help after all" Sweetie Bell said gesturing to Rarity. "Oh please girls I'm just simply very experienced in this practice" Rarity said modestly. "Now" I said "will you PLEASE get me out of this thing, I think I can hear the bells tolling". Sweetie bell chuckled and said "Alright, but first a picture" "wait WHAT!?" I almost shouted in panic "for the scrapbook dear, no the paper. 'whew' I thought and sighed in relief. If somepony I didn't know got a hold of a picture of me in dress of any kind, one of us would probably die. Me from pure embarrassment and the other pony from a mysterious lightning bolt. Rarity went into one of the rooms off to the side and came back with a camera that looked like it had to be at least ten years old at least. That thing had to be one of the oldest items in the entire house. It got me curious because almost everything in the shop was the latest and greatest all the time so I asked "Where did you get that camera Rarity?, it almost looks like it could be older than I am". "This old thing?, why it was one of the many things I found in the attic of this place when I bought it years ago". She held up the camera and snapped a quick picture, the bright flash momentarily blinding me. When I finished rubbing my eyes and my vision cleared up, I saw Rarity holding and waving the picture in the air with her magic waiting for the picture to show. When it cleared it showed an image of me, caught mid-smile and in a brides-maid dress for all the world to see. Unless you didn't know me in which case it was any other young pony that Rarity managed to get to model for her. "Now that is just marvelous, a perfect fitting" she proclaimed getting a better look at the picture in the light. She walked over to a desk and took out a notebook labeled Wedding Dress Fittings and put the picture in a blank page and wrote down something that looked to be numbers (probably the dress measurements) next to it. As I watched her do this a thought struck me. "Rarity, were you going to ask me to do this anyway?" she turned to me with a shocked expression on her face"Me!? Now Siris why would I ever do such a thing to you?". At this point I was on the floor again and the girls had removed the dress, they hadn't taken my jacket off so I still had that on. The heavy sarcasm in her voice made everypony even Flurry look at her with a deadpan stare. "Because my intial panic would be amusing with the added bonus of almost any of your outfits fitting me" "Oh yes I suppose there is that" she said, too busy making notes to notice the looks she was getting. I sighed and started walking away before I remembered the reason I came here in the first place. "Oh ya, hey Rarity do you have that order I made last week" "Oh yes I have it right here" she put the notebook away and picked up a cyan colored box from a large stack of boxes in the back of the room. She opened the box and presented a jacket similar in design to the one I was wearing but obviously made to be a lightweight summer jacket versus my thicker cool weather one. It was the same cyan color as the box with silver trimmings down the sleeves, around the rim of the hood, and down the zipper lining . It also had a drawstring at the base of the hood, so I could close it somewhat if there was a cool breeze. "Do you mind if I try it on?". "Of course not dear, there are some changing rooms with mirrors right over there if you like" she said gesturing toward one side of the room where there were two plain white wooden doors standing slightly ajar. "Sure" I said gingerly taking the box by the lip with my teeth so as not to tear it and headed toward one of the rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I should probably stop apologizing but im sorry this is taking so long I just couldn't concentrate long enough to get anywhere anyway here's the next one sorry its short but the next should be longer enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

The jacket was a perfect fit. The inside was custom made to fit comfortably with my wings and still hide them effectively without being obvious. The material was a special order from Manehatten. It was designed to open or close the fibers in adaptation to the environment in order to keep you as cool as possible, that way even if it was broiling hot out you could still wear it without baking yourself. The whole thing came to about 110 bits (which was not cheap in the least) 'but hey' I thought 'if I had to wear a jacket all the time I might as well be comfortable right?'.

When I came out I could hear Sweetie Bell out front talking to somepony and I realized that the shop was now publicly open for buisness so I paid Rarity thanking her again for the jacket and headed out the front where Flurry was waiting. "You know, you can be a real pain sometimes", I said with an annoyed look on my face. "Aww come on it wasn't that bad, besides Rarity even said she was going to ask you to do it anyway", she said with a smirk. "It was still your idea to turn it into a game of pin the dress on the pony" I said with an accusatory glare " well I guess there is that" she looked away for a moment, but when she looked back there was a grin on her face "it was still kinda fun though, and by the way you look pretty good in a dress". I sighed in resignation "I am never going to live that down am I " "nope! Oh and by the way, you've got some flowers in your hair" she said pointing at my mane. "I do?" I looked around at my mane and found it just the way I left it although a little ruffled from being forced into a dress and standing a little on end with static acquired from rubbing against all the clothes but without flowers. I looked back at her with an inquiring eyebrow raised and she just laughed and said "made you look". "Your impossible!" she just sat there giggling at me while I glared at her. Eventually her giggles subsided and we started heading for the library again. The sun was getting high in the sky by now which meant that I really had to open the library soon. It was supposed to open at 11:30 but I didn't have a clue what time it was since neither one of us carry or wear watches, mostly because one of us (me) keeps blowing them up.

We managed to get to the library without running into anyone else, accept for Derpy when she crashed into me on her way to Sugarcube Corner with her last bag of mail for the day. She was apparently flying through town upside down and wasn't really watching where she was going so when she turned the corner she ran head long into me and sent us tumbling to the ground.

The world spun around me as I was getting to my feet until I realized that I wasn't standing on anything at all and that I was being held upside down by Flurry's magic. I looked around for her but didn't see her on the ground anywhere instead she was floating below me, or above me it really depends on your point of view, suspended by her own magic with her eyes closed in concentration. "Uh Flurry we're alright so could you set us down please" I asked. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise at the fact that she had levitated all three of us and almost dropped me by accident in the process. Once we were on the ground I went over to make sure Derpy was alright, but she was already on her feet and collecting the mail that fell out of her bag while we were upside down. " Here " I said and used my magic to quickly collect all the mail and put it in the bag. "Thanks! Sorry about running into you" she said. " It's alright just be more careful next time " I said, I wasn't going to ask her why she was flying upside down because I don't understand half the things she does anyway. As she flew away we FINALLY arrived at the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a surprise visit

The castle was one of the stranger things in Ponyville. It was this enormous hollow crystal tree with a whole palace on top that looked like the tree had grown around. The front doors opened up directly into a throne room that, like the exterior, was made from very smoothly cut crystal and had doors on both sides leading on to other parts of the castle. We turned left down a hallway with a blue carpet lining the floor and another left three or four doors down the hall into the library. As the door closed 5 crystals around the room began to glow with a blue light. I smiled to myself and levitated myself and a few books up and into a small orb-like pocket protruding from the wall about 10 feet up, something I created myself so I could watch the whole library and not miss a thing. In here we could use our magic freely without worrying about collateral damage which made it the perfect place for both of us to practice. The crystals around the room were designed to amplify and contain alicorn magic, but they didn't last forever. After a certain amount of time or magic is used they revert back into ordinary crystals. The crystals were the result of an attempt to recreate an alicorn amulet, but instead of an amulet they used these crystals that were normaly used just for lights and found that they were also great for storing magical energy. So far alicorn magic is best because its more concentrated and apparently can even regenerate if enough is stored but its incredibly slow so we've found it easier to just recharge them at the end of the day so they're ready the next time.

Flurry walked over to a desk near the window and began her spelling practice and I took up a book about various types of magic and began reading it. It explained about several kinds of magic like enhancement spells, shield spells, item enchantments, and a few basic notes about how you can use plain magic and focus it into a harmful blast. All things I knew already and were just some review I was doing before I had to check in with Twilight for magic evaluation. It was something we did every six months, just to see how i'd improved and all that. I picked up another book to begin reading while I waited for Flurry to finish with her spelling. This one was far more interesting than the former, for it contained very difficult spells that I wasn't supposed to be even looking at for a few more months. The kind of spells that could cause a lot of collateral damage if I wasn't careful. The spell I was currently researching was one that should allow me to not only create, but control storms. The problem being that no pony had attempted these spells in over 700 years so details on the risks and how to do them were incomplete, which brought me to my real project as I closed the book and stored it in a pack for later. I had been working on constructing a much bigger version of the containment circle used there in the library in order to safely attempt the storm spell. I took out a diagram of the test field and about how many crystals I'd need to keep the spell safely contained to the field, because as much protection as the crystals give if the spell is powerful enough it can extend beyond the field. I was figuring I would need at least thirty large crystals in order to create an effective barrier large enough to cover the field I,d chosen for testing. The problem was going to be getting that many crystals to the field and having them charged, but that was going to take time and a LOT of magic. Fortunately I had both on my side. There were still four months before I was due for another demonstration and I had plenty of magic to spare. I could fully charge one large crystal in a day with some magic still left over, so if I charged a crystal every day then that would still leave me three months to practice and perfect the spell.

After making a few notes on placement I folded the diagram and placed it inside one of my notebooks for safekeeping I heard the door open and Flurry jump up and squeal with delight and fly over yelling out daddy!. 'Daddy?' I thought, turning to see who it might be. Standing there just inside the door was a stallion with a white coat and sea blue hair wearing a captains uniform hugging Flurry and laughing. My eyes widened in surprised shock for here, standing in front of me, was none other than Shining Armor who looked equally surprised to see me. I had heard plenty about Shining from Twilight and seen him from time to time, but always at a distance or out of sight. This was our first time actually meeting each other so I was doing my best to make a good impression. He walked over to me with Flurry still attached to his neck and cocked his head quizzically to the side and asked "Whats with the jacket?". That was soo not what I was expecting and before I could stop myself I replied "Whats with the uniform?". 'Sweet Celestia that was dumb Siris, why not just slap him upside the head instead you idiot!' I thought. He looked at me for a moment probably deciding how to respond before smirking and answering "An excellent comeback you must be Siris, Twilight and Flurry both speak very highly of you". It was again not at all what I was expecting. I always thought Shining Armor would be a really strict, everything by the book, pony who would be demanding the respect of everyone, but this guy was totally cool. Even though I basically insulted him by answering his question with another rude one, he acted like we were friends right off the bat. Weird.

Once Flurry let go of him he began walking around and examining the room. After he completed his circuit around the room he looked at me and gestured to my alcove and ask me what it was. I explained that it was a private work area that I made for myself. "You made it yourself!?" he exclaimed " Thats a solid crystal wall and magically enhanced at that how did you do that?". "Time and magic sir" I said simply and then went on to explain how I used a spell to make the crystal grow in that way so that it made the cave like shape and then used magic blasts to smooth and round out the inside. He looked at me with a look of surprise and said " Thats quite an impressive feat. You must be very powerful indeed if you can damage the walls of this place". Now it was my turn to look at him quizzically "What makes you say that?" "Siris I've watched others try and blast they're way through these walls with little to no success whatsoever the fact that you can do that" he said gesturing to the alcove "all on your own means that you must be extremely powerful, even twilight couldn't do much more to the wall than a whole group of unicorns working together." This surprised me a bit. I mean I knew that as an alicorn I would be a little more powerful than others but not that powerful, certainly not as powerful as twilight. If what he said was true than that might very well mean that I might be the strongest magic user in Equestria and that was just...a little scary. I would have to talk about it with Luna later tonight. "Ok so what of it?" I said " Nothing, I was simply surprised that's all" he said. "I wonder if I could ask you to show me some your abilities Siris" "Sure thing. Let go out to the courtyard for it though, I don't want to damage anything in here".


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later i was bent over, covered in sweat and dust, and seriously annoyed at Shining Armor. "How is this even fair?" I asked "You've got armor and magic while all I can do is run around trying not to get hit!". "You can use magic too though" Shining pointed out. "Yeah i do, but its unpredictable and risky at the best of times" I said. " So what, just give me your best shot" he said. I gace a huff of resignation "Fine, but if you get fried just remember that you asked for it". I stood up straight and charged my magic for a shot at Shining. My shot never hit. It floated forward aways then fizzled and popped. We both stared at the spot where my magic disapeared for a moment. "Oh come on! that was pathetic even from me!" I exclaimed. "Yeah that was pretty bad" Shining said looking anywhere but in my direction. I took advantage of the fact and tried for another shot. This time it actually worked, but it glanced off shining's armor and disapeared into a chunk of crystal. Shining grunted in surprise as he looked at his armor and then to the steaming spot on the wall then back to me and smiled. "Nice shot! try adding a bit more power next time". I ground my teeth in frustration and charged up for a third, more powerful shot. "You want more power?! try this!". I decided to add more than a little power to this blast just in case it didn't work this time, but...that wasn't the case. I could tell imediately that something was off when I felt a much stronger magic pull from my horn than i intended. When I released the magic, instead of a simple bolt of magic, a large bolt of magically charged lightning shot out and nearly cooked Shining in his armor. He must have noticed the power draw as well however, because he teleported himself out of the way just before my bolt struck his armor. There was a loud CRACK as as it struck and reduced the now empty suit of armor to dust. I looked at Shining sheepishly "Sorry about your armor Shining. I told you my magic could be unstable". "Yeah..you did..umm I think it might be good if we stop here" Shining said with nervous surprise in his voice. "Yeah..you're probably right". As we were walking back inside I noticed something hilarious and couldn't help but giggle quietly about it, and when we got back to the library and Flurry saw it too and ALSO started laughing I totally lost it and was rolling on floor with her trying my hardest to breath and laugh at the same time. "What is so funny you two?" Shining asked glaring at us. Flurry managed to stop laughing long enough to say "Nice hair daddy". "huh?" he said and looked up at the spiky afro of static electrocuted hair on his head. While he Flurry tried to fix his mane I went up to my alcove to write down some notes about our little battle.

' Sparred with Shining Armor today, accidentally desintegrated the armor he was wearing at the time. Discovered that the more frustrated, upset, or angry I get the more powerful or erratic my magic is more likely to be. Need more practice. '

"Hey Siris" I heard Flurry's voice call up to me "Im going to go walk around town with dad and see the girls ". "Alright then. Have fun you guys" I called back waving down at them. I watched them walk out and saw Shining envelope the door with a green aura and close it behind them. I used my own magic to close the notebook I was using and fell heavily back on a large cushion I used for napping on and decided to sleep there for now until Flurry and Shining got back.

\Dreamland\

Darkness spread over the land like a blanket with small twinkling streetlights here and there. I realize im high in the sky standing on a lone cloud with millions of stars above me to shed what little light they could. Feeling a presence nearing me from below I look down to see a winged figure rising from the darkness to settle on a cloud that seemingly appeared out of nowhere not too far from mine. It didn't speak right away but i knew who it was. "Whats wrong mo-Princess" I asked using my magic to create an orb of soft light to illuminate the area. The light revealed the creature to be non other than Princess Luna, for all intents and purposes my mother. "Siris. It is good to see you, but I cannot stay long for I am in the middle of an important meeting. However I thought it best for you to know something." "Yes?" I asked curious at why she was so serious tonight. "The Shining Armor there in Ponyville is not the true Shining Armor but one of Crysalis' changelings." "What!?" I exclaimed remembering that his magic was purple like Twilghts not green. "Do not be alarmed Siris. We are temporarily aligned with her for the moment." She faded for a moment before coming back into focus. "I must go. The changeling will have further instructions for you. I will speak to you in person when you arrive. Farewell.." With that she and her cloud faded from existance leaving me to the darkness around me and my thoughts. The orb of light flickered and died once I stopped powering it. "An alignment with the changelings? thats just nuts. What the heck is going on!


End file.
